


Drown In Your Greed And See What Becomes Of You

by tepidJudgement



Series: A Credit For Your Thoughts (a Greedy Pull series) [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Continuity What Continuity, F/M, Prequel, i might of fucked up with some continuity errors but whatever lol, this is my house and you're just living in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: Voxx was once a follower of the Lotus, but after becoming enamored with a Corpus scientist and becoming disenchanted by the Lotus's point of view, the Warframe renounced the mother and fell in line with the Corpus, acting as their go-to arms. However when Alad V goes missing and resurfaces with an empire built of flesh and decay, what is Voxx to do but go after him in an attempt to bring him back from the hell he's created?





	1. And the stars they'll guide me on

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH A GREEDY PULL FIC AND IT'S A LONG ONE! just a note that there might be continuity errors because i actually started writing this in september of last year! I just now finished it and because it was unfinished when I wrote the rest of A Credit For Your Thoughts, it just makes things a bit more difficult, but I tried to tie everything together as best I could. at the end of the day it's a self indulgent oc/canon fic series so like. sue me :P

It hurt.

It really did hurt.

She had to make a choice, a choice that would forever define her for days to come. She was either Tenno, or Corpus.

She wasn’t _really_ Corpus, she was a Warframe. But that doesn’t mean she couldn’t _pretend_. Ever since she’s awoken from cryostasis Voxx has been… Different. Out the gate she renounced the Lotus- more or less, didn’t listen to her or follow her orders. She wasn’t a normal Warframe. She could talk, speak, act for herself with no need for an Operator- not that she knew at the time, but it was still true. This lead to her becoming well versed with the Corpus, constantly siding with them during invasions, donning their aesthetic, even wearing sigils that bear their figureheads. The most interesting of these details was her seeming draw to Alad V. Known Corpus scientist and board member, also known for the man responsible for butchering Warframes to be turned into a Zanuka proxy. Despite many Tenno having nothing but disgust and disdain towards the roboticist, Voxx couldn’t help but find interest in him. Perhaps it was the same morbid curiosity he harbored for the Tenno, she wanted to know if he could feel.

Not in the sense of pain, but in emotion. Grief, loss, happiness, anger. Oh he could show those emotions, they were apparent when she confronted him on Themisto. However she was… Quite reluctant to actually lay harm on him. Her team did it for her. Trinity, Excalibur, and Volt. To them she was just ‘Mag’. But to Alad V…

“Great work Tenno on taking down the VIP, now get to extraction.” Her voice rang throughout her comms like background static. Voxx stood in place as her teammates flew past, rushing to see who got to extraction first. Voxx’s helm glanced over at the broken proxy, her footsteps were soft against the metal flooring as she crouched down next to the Zanuka prototype, running  gentle hand along the mangled exterior. A beast made of corpses… Something she should loathe and find immoral, yet she saw beauty in it. Somehow being able to take something and create new life out of it- or well, as close to ‘new life’ as a robot could be… She wouldn’t _personally_ like to be butchered into one, but she could see why one would try to play God like this-

A loud cough interrupted her train of thought as she glanced over to their supposed-to-be dead assassination target. A shaky hand reached forward, crawling his way to the top of the stairs that lined the sides of the open faced laboratory. She stood quickly, gripping her Braton Prime, however she glanced around herself and remembered she was alone. Another moment of silence and she sheathed the weapon, walking over to the man calmly.

Another cough, Alad V hissed as he propped himself up on a metal beam, clutching at his chest. Those savages… How dare they destroy his creation? He’s still kicking and he’ll make them pay for--

He jerked slightly, seeing the metal figure in front of him. He snarled audibly, glaring daggers at her.

“What are you waiting for, heh, waiting for the Lotus to give you _permission_ to finish me off?”

There was a long stream of silence before Alad V looked away.

“You betrayers like to torture your victims- hng- before you kill them, don’t you?” He muttered. However Voxx merely kneeled down next to him, placing down a metallic cross on the ground, lined in turquoise. Raising a brow, the item pulsed with energy, and after a moment he felt… A little better. Less pain.

A half hearted snicker left the man’s mouth as he wiped at his forehead. “You-- You think if you help me, I’ll spare you? Hah! You’re much more naive than I thought. What will your little Tenno friends say when they find out you’re _helping_ me? Heh. All their hard work gone to waste because a little Tenno can’t make up their mind on which side to fight for.”

Voxx stood up abruptly, towering over Alad who immediately fell quiet. He struck a nerve on that one.

“...You say that, but I’m right here in front of you, unarmed.” She raised her hands, palms opened. Yet Alad did not move. “As much as I like our little game of cat and mouse, my squad might come looking for me, so for your benefit and mine, I think this is where I leave.” Voxx dropped her hands, turning her back to Alad and beginning to take off. He watched after her, metal sheen glistening in the Jupiter sun. He… Was surprised. He’s never heard a Warframe who could _talk_ before. They were all ‘mute peasants’ as he called them, and suddenly this Frame. This _‘anomaly’_ flipped the script. He sneered to himself quietly. She didn’t escape him, he _let_ her get away. A frame as special as that shouldn’t be let go of that easily. Next time, surely, he’ll have her in his grasp…

* * *

 

Voxx sat quietly in her orbiter, changing the channels on her scanner. Grineer. Grineer. Kela De Thaym’s Rathuum. Void Static. Corpus--

She went back a channel, ah, just what she was looking for.

Her Corpus wasn’t the _most_ fluent, but through listening to the scanner as well as attempting to read the signs, she can _sort of_ understand what words mean. However, she wasn’t listening to the Corpus scanner because she wanted to understand their language, no. She wanted to find out something…

Ever since the Lotus commanded her squadron to take out Alad V he’s been… Missing. She’s stopped by the Themisto lab numerous times and he just… Wasn’t there.

Before this, all of this, she’d be met with hostility on Themisto, but recently they’ve been letting her pass, why? Well, because she was with them now.

Voxx had to make a choice. Capture their target, or rescue him. He was a Corpus board member she could tell, and her squadron was seconds from shooting him down. He ran, and tried to put up a fight, but she knew the Tenno were strong.

But, how strong were they against their own.

“Tenno, what are you doing?! Capture the target-” Voxx muted her comms as she got between the Board member and her team.

“Mag? What has gotten into you, get out of the way!” Excalibur yelled, lowering his weapon just slightly. Voxx was shaking, her head scrambled as she tried to make a decision then and there. Tenno. Or Corpus.

The Corpus member spoke quietly behind her, she could barely translate. “You- You are Voxx. The one Alad V talked about. The Corpus sympathizer.” Voxx was silent for a moment and took a deep breath, drawing her weapon. An Amprex modded with corrosive. Absolutely useless against Corpus with only shields and health. But well against anyone who had armor. She aimed her Amprex at him for a moment, before whipping around and firing at her team. They all froze, their armor and health melting instantly. All three keeled to the ground, barely able to hold their side arms as they writhed. Voxx’s breath heaved in her chest as she grabbed the crippled Board member and ran.

“Which way to your escape ship?” She said quickly in the little Corpus she knew. The target was impressed but quickly remembered what was at stake. She could hear the sound of transference static behind her. Oh no, they’re getting back up. “Hurry! Which way?!”

“Er- left!” Was all he managed to say as Voxx took off. She ran as quick as her legs could carry, especially while lugging a hefty Corpus member with her. Luckily his ship wasn’t that far, and he was able to escape. But not before thanking her. Now, now she had to face her team. Her comms flickered back to life with multiple people screaming at her. She felt… Numb, she didn’t care anymore. She never agreed with the Tenno to begin with. She didn’t care anymore.

Quickly did she change the channel to that of her ship cephalon.

“Exol- I need emergency extraction stat!” She hissed as she grabbed her Amprex and ran for it. They’ll catch up to her soon but not if she can get out of the atmosphere first.

“Certainly operator Voxx! Extraction incoming, ETA two minutes!”

She panted heavily as she nearly slammed into pillars as she trekked down hallways. Now she knew what the Corpus felt like whenever she or her squad came as their reckoning.

The cold winds of Neptune’s atmosphere met her as she barreled out the doors of the outpost. Retrieving a red flare, she placed it down into the open snow as she waited for her ship. The familiar pink and blue tinge of her liset’s underside greeted her as she hastily grabbed onto the door. As the orbiter began taking off, she saw off the corner of her helm her squadmates, aiming their weapons and opening firing. Voxx’s heart never raced so fast.

* * *

 

So here she was, orbiting Neptune’s many moons as she tried to make sense of her situation. As far as she knew, that board member she saved told Frohd Bek what she did, and according to the Board of Directors, a Tenno ally is an indispensable asset to them. So she was considered an honorary Corpus now, more or less a paid bodyguard technically. But she didn’t mind. A soft sigh left her frame as her mind drifted off. However what centered her back to reality was a few concerning words. “There are ships entering Neptune’s orbit, specifically around Thalassa, no one is answering the comms and nobody knows who the ships belong to. Scanners picked up a strain of infestation among the ship, be advised Corpus.”

Voxx was absolutely silent and looked at the floating pink triangle next to her. “You hear that Exol? Take me to Thalassa.”

* * *

 

The frame kicked in the ship’s grate effortlessly, dropping into the desolate ship with a soft thump. Her surroundings were… Normal? No infestation lined the walls or anything it all seemed… So uninfected. However she shouldn’t speak so soon. It was then that her communications fizzed to life as a robotic voice rang through her audials.

“My scanner picked up your presence on that ship, Voxx.” Ah, Frohd Bek. “We can’t let whatever infestation aboard it get into our atmosphere. Clear the ship and the board will have a hefty reward for you, Warframe.” Voxx sighed to herself and aimed her Supra at the first crewman to show their face. “Will do, Frohd.”

Shortly after Frohd’s face disappeared from view, she shot down Corpus left and right. Something about this felt… Wrong, but she noticed something didn’t seem to be right about them. They were… Stronger, than usual.

She could feel it in the air. There was infestation on this ship. But _where_. It was then that she received a new transmission, no, not from Frohd Bek or anyone else on the Board of Directors. It was an unknown transmission. Granting access to the caller, her movements froze as she stared at the user’s face.

It… It was Alad.

"Well, look who finally showed up, It’s nice to see your face again Voxx. I was wondering how long it would take you to find my little... operation."

Voxx’s voice choked in her throat. What… What happened to him?

“I must thank you for helping me stay, well, alive after you and your squadmates tried to _murder_ me. But I must say that it has lead to some pretty… _Difficult_ times. I can see you’re working for Frohd Bek now, hmm? Have you finally cut ties with that nasty Lotus of your’s?”

It was a rhetorical question, but he seemed quite delighted in her predicament. Voxx scowled as she pushed forward, taking out any and all in her sight.

“What have you done Alad?! I can feel the infestation crawling on this ship but I can’t _see_ any infested!” She hissed. Alad V tsked at her, tapping his fingers together in anticipation.

“Well if I told you then it’d ruin the surprise! You’ll find out _yourself_.”

And with that, the transmission cut. A frustrated growl left the frame as she gripped her gun. What did he do? What was wrong with him?! She filtered through till she got to a fortified door. No matter how many hacks she tried it just couldn’t break through the mainframe.

“Having trouble there Tenno?” Frohd Bek smirked as he established a connection to Voxx. “If you can keep off the walkers coming to your location I can have my men hack that door for you. But in return you need to report what you see behind them. Whatever it is might aid us Corpus in the future.” Business as usual, she nodded in response as she pressed her back against the door. A counter appeared in her peripheral- Three minutes. She can handle that.

Walkers came in waves, crewmen and robotics outfitted with increased firepower. Why are they giving her such a hard fucking time? “Come on…” She wheezed as she sprayed fire hoping they get through the lock before any big artillery showed up.

They will overrun her if she can’t get into that room like now--

“WOAH-”

The frame tumbled back, landing on the hard ground with a gasp. The door closed quickly as she was left catching her breath. Pushing herself up, she glanced around the room. Body froze as she realized where she was. It was- it was a lab.

A lab overran with infestation… And the infestation within this lab gone. Voxx’s blood ran cold at the realization.

“Frohd Bek, you must evacuate everyone from the vicinity this ship is overran by-” Her signal was fizzling out, nobody can hear her.

“Ah ha… I can’t have you ruining the surprise for everyone else, Voxx. I may not have been able to give you a ‘grand’ introduction to my newest venture, but I _can_ give to the origin system when it’s done coming to… Fruition.”

He was cutting her off from the outside- trying to choke her out. She wasn’t a ‘ _weak willed_ ’ tenno like he tried to paint her to be. She had more will than any of the Tenno could ever have. And she will prove it.

She tore down through infested flesh. Nothing was left behind as she scaled through flesh covered hallways. The technocyte felt thick in the air, it made her nauseous. It pricked at her skin- no, not at her skin. _Under_ it. It made the flesh under her Warframe crawl almost. Panic arose in her system that kicked up the adrenaline. She sped through the rest of the ship, disabling any Infested she saw. She will _not_ risk this to spread to the Corpus or anyone in the Origin System.

Her ship was waiting for her at the extraction point. Once she boarded, she was able to contact Frohd Bek.

“You aren’t going to believe what Alad V is doing…”

* * *

 

Throughout the weeks that lead to it, Voxx was tasked on dismantling Alad’s operation. Again and again did she try to get through him but he… Paid her no mind. She could _hear_ it in his voice, he was getting worse. Such exposure to the Technocyte would consume a man like him. It was a wonder how he’s still able to talk like himself. At least, appear to do so. It hurt her like a knife going through her chest. The Infestation was a curse, and the more she encountered him, the harder it was to look. He was… He looked like he was _fighting_ himself with every word he spoke. It was agony.

And then it finally happened, Alad V’s location.

She was tipped by a crewman on the location of Alad V, originally Frohd was going to send troops to exterminate him themselves though so far there’s been no success. Crewmen of the next voyage tipped her to the location to see if she could take care of the pest problem. She didn’t go because of her obligation to the Corpus this time around, no. She went because she wanted to see Alad V for herself, what it’s done to him.

She dropped into the Eris ship. Overran with infestation. The air felt thick, the ground squishing under each of her steps. She loathed this place. How could Alad V find beauty in such monstrosity?

She ran as fast as she could, destroying any boil and crawler in sight. Alad V, she needed to find Alad-

She stepped into the open bunker of the derelict Corpus shuttle. Before her stood Alad, wielding an abomination of a Quanta, her own resting in her hands as she stared at him.

“ALAD V!”

Her voice echoed around the corridor until it focused onto Alad. With a slow turn, the man merely smirked at the frame, watching her body language as she gawked at his gangly appearance.

“Ahh, there you are. I was wondering how long it would take you to find- hrm- _me_.”

She rolled her shoulders back slightly, aiming the Quanta. “Now now- where is your hospitality- hng- Voxx? Where is that oh-so sweet nurturing nature that you’re- you’re known for? You wouldn’t just kill me after just finding me- ech- _would you?_ ”

Voxx gripped the Quanta harder. Take the shot Voxx. _Take the shot_.

A loud huff left the frame as she was knocked down by a tar MOA. Scrambling to get her bearings, she glanced to see Alad making his grand retreat. No- no she will not let him run from her any longer-

She leapt into action chasing after him. “This isn’t right Alad! You are suffering I can hear it in your voice!”

Alad scoffed, putting up a yellow shield around him. “You know nothing!” Again and again did Voxx cut down his shields, trying to get through to him. “Please, Alad! You’re stronger than this!” The man growled, taking off his collar and throwing it at her. “You think- You _really_ think I’m being controlled to behave this way?- ech- That- That I didn’t choose to start this! You’re pathetic Voxx! I created this- hng- empire, It will unite us, us all! You are limiting yourself. Let me help you achieve- achieve _immortality like I have_.”

The collar slammed against her, clicking around her jugular. The frame coughed, clawing at the device. She- she felt sick. She felt nauseated. Her vision became a blur as her body acted outside her will. She tried to fight whatever control this thing had over her but it was no use. It burned. It burned. She wanted to claw it off _It burned_.

“There we go… See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Alad snickered, delighted at Voxx’s apparent submission. However quickly did he spoke too soon. A crack reverberated around him as he watched the frame grip onto the collar with both hands.

“Wait, what are you doing- Don’t!”

Voxx overloaded it with magnetic void energy, rendering the device disabled. With a loud ‘clunk’ it landed on the floor, leaving her heaving for air. Alad V felt threatened- at least, that’s what the hivemind told him to feel. The Alad V she knew was ripped apart long ago, bore in with infested influence. They used him as a puppet, every strain, every stutter, he tried to take control of his body but he did not. He felt as she did with the collar around her. Nauseous and without autonomy. If only he could tear away his own collar that the infested locked him with.

But those thoughts have long slipped his mind. A moment’s notice and he’s making a break for it. They couldn’t risk their only communication with the Origin System, this was their one chance-

Alad V felt his movement halt, magnetic glow appearing around him as he was yanked away from the door. A soft huff left him as he was grabbed by Voxx, who turned him to face her and shook him vigorously.

Everything she tried, everything was falling apart and she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to _lose_ Alad.

She remembered something Alad once told her, told the Tenno during the little ‘dilemma’ he created, letting out a shaky breath, she pulled Alad close to her.

“I know you're in there Alad. You can't let the infested control you, you said it yourself. You're no _slave!_ ”

Her grip was suffocating and he was silent. Please. Please Alad, answer.

He started… To laugh. A quiet giggle turned into roaring laughter as he pushed himself away from her loosening grip.

“It’s sweet how you think he’s still here.” It was like a million voices spoke to her at once. She was left on her knees as she watched Alad make his grand escape. Alone. Cold.

* * *

 

On her orbiter she laid in her personal quarters, staring at her hands as soft music played from her somachord. It's been months since her encounter with Alad and all she’s done is drown herself in her work. After what he said- what _they_ said. She just lost hope. He went completely off radan since then, no one, not even Tenno or Corpus- or Grineer even were able to locate him and his infestation containments. It was like he disappeared, like dandelions in the wind. Gone almost as swift as they turned from white petals to wistful seeds. It wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair.

She didn’t _like_ the scientist. No. But she knew that even the most heinous of people, who butcher her kind no matter her allegiance, no one deserves to be the Hivemind’s puppet. Especially not Alad V. The music faded quietly as Voxx finally decided to sit up from her couch. “Exol… Turn on the scanner for me.” She groaned, rubbing her helm. How long had she been laying there, she felt like she was jello. “Certainly, Operator Voxx.” The cephalon was much quieter than usual. No matter how Exol felt about Alad V, she knew that he meant a lot to her Operator. With Alad V gone Voxx has fallen into a sort of work load, she’s been taking too many jobs at once without a care in the world. From capture to sabotages to vault running. Nothing was off limits and she just continued to pile up the list she had. Voxx was a powerful asset to the Corpus, yes, but she was useless to them if she continued herself into a frenzy.

The radio scanner was just the usual, Grineer commlinks, a few broadcasted board meetings, various other channels. But then she stopped. This… This wasn’t a normal frequency. She fiddled with the radio a bit more and a voice fizzled into her audials. A familiar voice. One strained and fighting to speak. Alad. V.

 

 

> _“Hello inhabitants of the Origin System! It is my singular pleasure to announce that today is the first day of a new, heh, empire! An empire populated not by Corpus, not by Grineer, and certainly not by the Tenno. No, the Mutalist Empire will be populated by you! A glorious new you, baptized by Mutalist flesh. You've called this a disease? Heh, an Infestation? Well, I call it unity! One army under me! Welcome to your new species!"_

 

Voxx stood in front of the scanner, speechless. Has… Has he just been gone perfecting whatever strain of Technocyte he created? Why now? Why show himself now unless…

The frame glanced at her console. She needed to find Alad V and stop him before he kills everyone. He wasn’t himself- definitely not and if he were to come to his senses… She needed to find him. Because only profit knows that the Tenno have already heard.

The Tenno.

Voxx quickly flipped through the channels on her scanner before stopping at a particular one. An intercepted commlink between a tenno squadron and The Lotus. While she renounced the Lotus and no longer had a direct link to the Tenno mother, Exol found a back door to the Lotus’s communications and every now and then, if needed, she could listen in and see where she needed to be to protect any outposts from a surprise attack from the Tenno.

Thank profit she kept that back door.

Running to her console, she grabbed an audial piece and attached it to her helm. It was a remote radio connected to her orbiter and was able to continue listening in to the Tenno and their Lotus. With this information perhaps she could beat them to Alad, by a few seconds at least.

The scanner lead her to Eris. Once a thriving Corpus stronghold now reduced to a ship graveyard. Covered in infestation. Even the atmosphere was thick with spores and it sickened her to even be in its vicinity. But she had to get over herself if she had any chance of getting through to Alad V again.

* * *

 

Touching down in the now desolate Corpus ship Naeglar, Voxx set off to access old Corpus files that were still left on the ship. Surely Alad V or the Corpus must of left _something_ on it before it wrecked, right?

She had to be careful, though, while the Corpus crewmen guards who used to guard the vaults were reduced to no more than simpleminded animals, the precautionary measures placed within the consoles were still prominently active. One trip and the entire safe goes dark. She had to be careful. Of course, spy missions were never her strongest suit.

After two close calls, the frame was stopped dead in her tracks after sounds of grates falling reverberated around her. Oh no, the Tenno were here. She needed to act quickly, because the last thing she needed was to have a fight with another Warframe. The last Console. Console C, it was just around the cor--

Voxx skidded to a stop as she stared at the four Tenno in front of her. A Trinity, an Excalibur, a Volt.

 

And another Mag.

 

How _sweet_ a reunion.

 

“Something is blinking on my radar.” The Volt muttered, unable to recognize the signature. “Whatever it is, it’s hot and approaching fast.” Excalibur piped up, turning around and aiming his Braton. However what came into his view wasn’t… Something. _Someone_. That he expected.

The Mag Prime floated idly, clutching her Supra Vandal. Corpus regalia and imagery decorated her frame as she addressed her former teammates. “Long time no see.” She sounded so cold. “Didn’t know my presence was so important that you replaced me with an even lesser version of myself.” She mocked, raising her gun at them.

“Mag. Don’t do this.” Trinity urged, cautiously raising her Cernos. Voxx scoffed, hovering over the trigger. “My name is Voxx.”

The frames jumped out of the way as the Mag Prime opened fire. Four against one, the odds didn’t look terribly in her favor. But Voxx was no ordinary Mag to begin with. She shoved and pulled the frames like it was second nature. Stealing their shields and cutting through their armor. They always underestimated her. Always poked fun at how lore her damage output was every time they came back from a mission. ‘Mag it’s alright, you’re our moral support’ they would say. They belittled her. They mocked her. Every time they could they could point out how weak she was compared to them. Trinity, the healer who’s energy vampire alone could take down Vay Hek if she really wanted too. Volt who used his shields to assist them in Eidolon hunting and never failed to deliver. And Excalibur, the first frame, the one who was quick to the kill and could quickly surpass Voxx in seconds. And then there was Voxx. She could provide overshields but- Trinity already had that covered. She could provide crowd control but Volt also already had points in that basket. So. What was she even good for? And yet they brought in a rookie Mag to replace her. It felt like an insult. It all felt like such an insult. At least the Corpus VALUED her. They saw her as she really was. Strong. Intimidating. _Powerful_. They understood the power she held in her hands and they valued her for it. Never belittled.

The Mag Prime growled as she felt a pull against her. Right, that little Mag. It was faint, not as strong as the one she possessed. She pulled the younger Mag towards her, clutching the frame’s throat in her spindly fingers. The frame laughed, mocking. “Her pull seems so weak compared to mines. Such a young frame. These infested could breath on her and she’d bleed out. Was it such a great idea to drag her along?” Voxx sneered, clutching the other who tried to claw her way out of the grip. The others coughed, struggling to push themselves up from the ground. Voxx was… A lot stronger than they remembered. “Do you see them? See how they grovel on the ground? I was you once. Young. Naive. Do they say it to you too? ‘That’s alright Mag. You’re our moral support.’” The Mag’s struggling paused, her helm tilting slightly to look at Voxx. Ah ha, struck a nerve.

“They do, don’t they?”

The Mag didn’t respond. The other’s however were starting to get up, weapons at the ready.

“Many years did I coast along thinking I was worth nothing. Volt could do everything I could but better, so could Excalibur. And Trinity. Everything I tried they could improve on. Overshields. Crowd Control. Damage. Nothing I did could ever suffice, ever got me recognition. But look at me now!” She held out her arms letting them all get a good look at her gleaming body. “Corpus. Affiliated. The Lotus has lied to you all, she is _using_ you. I could see it from the start. When dawn ends and your Lotus finally reveal herself. Where will your loyalties lie, Tenno?” She snarled, dropping the Mag.

With a raise of a fist, she recoiled to release a seismic pulse. The other frames crippled in pain once more, groaning as they felt their shields strip away. They couldn’t continue on like this. Trinity raised a hand at Voxx, albeit shaking. Energy vampire huh? With a snap of her finger a globe formed around Trinity, drawing the other frames in like a magnet. Excalibur hastily brought out his primary and tried to shoot the orb, only to have the shot turn and hit him right in the neuroptic. With a hiss, he watched as Voxx began disappearing down the corridor.

“Perhaps one day you all will learn to value what you have, when you have it.” She spoke coolly, her frame being absorbed by shadows. The squad watched as she disappeared, left to fend for themselves and call emergency evac.

* * *

 

Voxx continued on to the vault. Although most of what she said was her airing out her grievances, she wasn’t being entirely truthful about the whole _power_ thing. Infestation still sends a chill up her spine. Despite all the power she can deal out, she’s still just as susceptible to bleeding out as easily as any other Mag. She had to be careful.

With all three datamasses ready, she made her way to the evac point, being picked up by her trust cephalon.

“Welcome back Operator Voxx! I hope your trip to Eris wasn’t scary?”

“Not so much scary as loathsome.” She muttered as she sat down by her ship terminal. “Now if I scan these, the codex should be able to decipher what these say.” She muttered to herself as she broke out a scanner and uploaded the data. “Alright let’s see here… Blah blah ventures in bio-technology hrm uh… Mmm… Ah. ‘Discovered Alad V has been… Cultivating strains of Technocyte in the abandoned Brugia, Cyath and Cosis shipping vessels orbiting Eris. A death squad is to be sent to deal with him accordingly... ‘ Well, the death squad didn’t do a very good job now did they.” Voxx muttered. “Corrupted data file… Exol run an agnostic.” The Cephalon obliged, quickly piecing together the fragments to recover a coherent datapad. “Mmm… Mhm… Intel has found that Alad V has gotten his hands on…”

Voxx fell silent, her optics running over the words again. Was. Was she reading this right?”

“‘Alad V has located an abandoned Warframe cryostasis pod on Eris and plans to use it for his empire.’”

She leaned back against the wall, looking off at the graveyard planet. Resolve quickly began to fill the warframe’s blood stream.

“Look alive Exol, we got Infested to kill.”

Touching down on Brugia, she noticed the air being more dense than usual. Definitely higher infested activity. Look alive.

Gripping her Amprex, she cautiously stepped forward into the hull. The place looked absolutely demolished and overtaken. Disgusting flesh covering the floors and walls. Moving like kelp in a sea. Yet the vacuum of space was still. She shuddered at the thought that this mold might also, be sentient. A few more steps and her comms suddenly fizzled to life, an intruder patching his way into her audials.

“ _Heh heh, hello again, Voxx._ ”

She was wondering how long it’d take until he talked. A soft cough came from the voice as he tried to compose himself. In the meantime, she had questions.

“What are you doing here, Alad? Why is there so much infestation?”

“ _Wouldn’t you like to- hrn- know. You’ve seen my ven- hh- ventures already. Can’t you make a gh- **guess**? _”

Voxx huffed as she continued to gun down infested. Where’s the source. Where is it?” She glanced up at her map, Exol said that when she scanned the ship there was a large organic scan towards the center of the ship. There she should find whatever cocoon Alad made.

“ _Tell me Voxx- Did you miss- h- me...?_ ”

He sounded so mocking. It made her skin crawl.

She continued to ignore him as she continued on, closer. _Closer…_

What she saw, she did not expect.

 

A large red boil, fixated and attached to the ground of the Corpus hanger. It smelled of death and made her want to gag.

 

“ _Ahh. Are you here to witness the birth of a new spe- species, Voxx? This hive will soon bare new minions of the mutalist- hnng- **empire**. Metal and flesh. Made into. One._” Alad V grinned to himself as he felt Voxx hesitate through the commline.

“ _Won’t you **evolve** with me, Voxx?_”

His voice was sickeningly sweet. _Mockingly_ sweet. Voxx finally reared her head to the nearest yellow boil and shot it down, tracking down similar ones in the vicinity. She will not lose him to this plague. They cannot feed him words only for him to regurgitate them at her. This will not stand. She unleashed hell upon that hive, aiming right for the center. One. Two. Three. Pop. Organic material spewed by the pierced boil. Red as blood and coagulated as such. It was disgusting, but it was a job to be done. To save the Corpus. Herself. To save Alad V.

“I’m coming for you Alad. I won’t let you fall from grace that easily.” She muttered, switching her comm frequency to that of her cephalon. “I’m heading for the second hive now, send me the coordinates.”

 

Again and again did she cut down these hives from Brugia to Cosis. Each interaction the same. Alad V’s mocking voice trying to coax her into joining him, and Voxx’s diligence spilling into every word she said to him. She will not fail. She will bring him back. She had to bring him back.

“Have you finished deciphering the last datamass Exol?” Voxx yelled from her arsenal, gearing up for what she hoped would be a heart to heart. “Almost… Ah! The datamass is ready Operator Voxx, please view it at the Codex.”

Sheathing her weapons, she navigated to the last of the datapads she got. Hopefully this one would reveal Alad V’s location.

The writing seemed messy. Starting off coherent at first and quickly devolving into madness. But what she did manage to decipher from it was that if she wanted to find Alad, her bets were to find him on the Candiru.

* * *

 

Running through the lab, her heart nearly beat out of her chest. This was her one chance. She couldn’t mess it up. Not now.

All the things she wished she said. All the things she could of done. That day when she placed down the health beacon next to Alad. That’s when she sealed her soul to the Corpus. That’s when she picked her allegiance. Would he know it if he saw it? _Really_ saw it? Would he still associate her with demons and monsters despite the fact she wore the very same emblem on her heart? Was he really worth all this trouble to save? The answer, of course, was yes. Even if it meant prejudice against her, she’d still free him from his bonds.

They were coming in waves now. Hardier. Meaner. The Flux Rifle seemed most suited, cutting through infested flesh like butter. ETA three minutes. She had to find a back door way in. The doors were jammed. The ship was absolutely destroyed from decay. Walkways hung by wires, debris floated freely in the air. It was like she walked among ghosts. She could still hear the Corpus chatter as she scanned the familiar hallways. All vessels were built the same, a model of each other. But this, this one was a nightmare form of it’s former self. She was faced by a locked door. Her hand was imprinted into new Corpus security systems. But these gen one consoles were no longer recorded in the system and therefore, didn’t receive the security patches. Time to go old school.

Corpus ciphers were always easy, now that she was recognized as an authorized authority, she no longer had to deal with it. But sometimes, if she needed something particularly locked up for the Perrin Sequence, she’d have to bust out her hacking skills every now and then.

Just because she was Corpus now didn’t mean she didn’t do side gigs for the Perrin Sequence every now and then.

But that’s another story for another time.

“And… Bingo.” The door slid open and--

Nothing.

He was gone.

Voxx’s head dropped slightly, looking down towards the ground. But the datamass said--

“Operator, I scanned the room you’re in and there’s an additional datamass left here. However to access it you’re gonna need to destroy that reactor so the vault will unlock.” Exol’s voice chimed in, causing Voxx to perk back up just as quick. So there’s still a chance at finding him? She’ll take it.

Hacking into the reactor, Voxx quickly broke the vials that provided power to the ship. Immediately the lights flickered off, red emergency lights activating as the ship connected to it’s back up power supply.

“Oh Voxx… You naive little- hrn- _thing_ . These lab ships are… dispensable. I can build a new one in no time. However, would you like to- ha- meet what _exactly_ was in that ship?” He cackled to himself as his voice fizzled away. One of the emergency doors opened to reveal a… Warframe?

Not just a Warframe. Something was wrong with it.

Voxx ducked behind the reactor as the Warframe began to shoot at her, striding into the laboratory. Oh shit.

She had to think fast. What can she do. What can she _do_.

Ah ha.

Rising quickly to her feet, she casted her magnetize on the Warframe. It became disoriented briefly, giving Voxx enough time to switch to her Mara Detron and unload on the Warframe. That wasn’t so tough now, was it?

Grabbing the Datapad, she ran to the evac point and quickly uploaded it to her Codex. It was like Alad V was leaving a breadcrumb trail to him. There had to be a reason for it. Was he… Really in there still? Was this just his way of asking for help? Voxx didn’t know, but she was about to find out.

 

It lead to an unmarked Corpus ship in Eris’s orbit. This had to be it. No doubt about it. She quickly raced to Alad V, the pungent smell and disgusting interior becoming increasingly… Numb to her, like she was used to it. How scary a thought that was. But this was it, this was finally _her chance_. Please Alad V, don’t give in to these monsters.

She burst into the room, and there he was. Alad V stood in front of Voxx with a collar, covered in mutilated flesh. It disgusted her. “It seems as if we- hmm- have come back to square one. Yes? Your Lotus has sent you to ki-kill me I bet. So show me, Voxx. Show me what you’ve brought. Because I can assure you. I’m. Much. Worse.”

Voxx raised her arms as Alad threw the collar at her, barely deflecting it. He was strong, no doubt about it. Much stronger than the first time she’s faced him. How bittersweet it must be for him to have a second try of capturing her this time around. Voxx raised her Arca Plasmor. The amount of elemental damage it had was enough to fry the Infested right off his skin, probably, if it didn’t also take his skin with it. It was a nasty thing, considered a shotgun. The barrage was never ending. A dodge, a shot, and repeat. Something about that collar made Alad V almost… Invincible.

“You see Voxx- This infestation has improved me so, mmm, drastically! Wouldn’t you like the same? You did complain after all, that you weren’t _strong_ enough.”

Voxx growled as she leapt forward from her hiding spot. Bingo.

Alad V flung the collar and it slipped on around her neck like a glove. The frame choked, falling to one knee as she pulled at the collar.

“Don’t even try it. I’ve made some- hrgh- improvements since our last fight. Much. More. Tenno proof. I would say.” He snickered as he walked towards her, watching the infestation bond itself to Voxx’s skin. His hand, warped from it’s original shape, cupped below Voxx’s chin, lifting it up to look at him. “Do you see now- We want what _he_ wants. And what he wants, is _you_ .” There’s the thousand voices again. It sounded nothing like him. She tried to fight it, the voices were penetrating deep into her mind. Overriding every sense of autonomy she had. No- not like this, not like _this_.

“I won’t let you fall.” A young voice resounded in her mind. What the-

“Patel!” Voxx yelled as she felt her transference link turn to static, the operator manifesting itself from Voxx’s frame. Alad V stepped back in surprise, his eyes widening. “What the-”

Before him stood a young girl of only eleven. She looked like… Nothing he’s ever seen before. But what really striked him, was the Zanuka sigil adorned on her chest.

The child turned to Voxx quickly and grabbed the Collar. Desperately did she try to tear it from Voxx but it just would not budge.

“Patel what are you doing? It’s dangerous here!” Voxx seethed, pain in her voice. The last thing she needed was her operator getting hurt and infected.

“Exactly. I’m not going to lose you to this Voxx.” Patel pleaded, trying to find any way to release her from this thing.

Alad laughed, beginning to approach again. “You didn’t tell me you had a _child_ Voxx!” Alad mocked, stopping in front of them. “It’s no use. She belongs to _us_ now.” He grinned. Patel looked between Alad and Voxx desperately. Her eyes narrowed, bearing teeth at Alad. “Not if I have any say in this.” She hissed as she looked at Voxx.

“I’m sorry.”

“Wait- Patel!”

The girl released a surge of Void energy, her eyes red hot as the energy coursed through her veins and into the collar. The act itself seemed to also affect Alad, in a way, causing the man to back up and cover his ears, writhing in pain. Voxx screamed. A guttural one that was surprising to even Patel. Voxx was never known to ever use her real voice. The one that echoed within her helm. The one that truly showed, she was a person. She was real. Alad fell back, staring at the two in disbelief. The collar slowly fell from Voxx’s neck, leaving a tinge in it’s place.

Voxx coughed as she lurched forward, holding her neck. Patel looked back at Alad before disappearing, seemingly absorbed back into Voxx.

“You… You can speak. You can _actually_ speak.” Alad V was… He didn’t know what he felt. All he knew was if he did live through this parasite, he won’t remember what she’s done today.

Voxx slowly picked herself up, looking at Alad. Making her way towards him, she collapsed. Her helm laid heavy against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Please. Alad. You have to fight this. You _need_ to fight this.” She pleaded, one last time. Alad was silent for a moment, looking down at her.

She seemed so pitiful. So sad. Her gilded armor scuffed and marked in blood. Did she bleed? Did she possess a heart beat? Those were questions he once asked himself out of morbid curiosity. Now… He didn’t know. His judgement and thoughts were clouded by intrusive thoughts. Thoughts that were not his own. It killed him inside knowing that he couldn’t say how he felt. And he knew this. But when opportunity shows itself he had no choice but to play along. But here she was. The Warframe who went against all odds. A Warframe he’s never experience before. A Limited. Edition.

He was silent for a moment, unmoving. It felt uncomfortable. It felt wrong.

 

“I’m sorry, Voxx.” Was all he managed to mutter as he rose to his feet, Voxx slipping away with a used rag, no longer needed. She was weak as she pushed herself up from the ground and watched Alad walk away. No. Not again. Please, not again.

“Alad-”

 

He was gone. For good this time. Voxx was silent for a moment but all she could do was hit the ground. Again. Again. Again. Her hand felt numb as the slightest tingle of pain shot through her arm.

“Exol. I need evacuation at my coordinates.” Her voice was grim and hollow. There goes her one chance.

 

The technocyte threat was extinguished for now. Every now and then a container shipment would come in with trace amounts of Technocyte in them. It was Voxx’s new jobs to play exterminator and wipe out these infested outposts so cleaners could come in and sterilize the place. Nothing out of the ordinary from assassin and sabotage work. At least this way she can have full access to facilities, she could even work on Perrin Sequence assignments alongside these cleaning jobs, getting whatever information or samples Ergo needed. Was she sad that Alad was gone for good and probably a dead husk? Yeah. But she had a new job to do. A job the Corpus relied on her for, they were soft and squishy and could easily be infected. Her? She developed resilience against the virus, no thanks to Alad. She could clean house as quickly as it wipes a facility.

 

Voxx was the Mag Prime who renounced the Lotus. Who defied what it meant to be Tenno. A Warframe. She was Corpus, a bodyguard, an assassin, A crew chief. Her and her operator provided their services to Frohd Bek and the council in exchange for their hospitality and their credits. She hoped Alad V would be there to one day see how deep her loyalty really lied.


	2. And everything comes crumbling down

“Tyl Regor has recently become quite a prominent threat. He’s built these new ‘sea labs’ on Uranus. We’d like for you to check them out.” Ergo spoke calmly. This was a normal occurrence for Voxx. She had only two contacts who’d randomly call her for a job. Ergo Glast and Frohd Bek. It was easy to keep her Corpus and Perrin affairs separate and this was no different. While regular Tenno had the Lotus, she had Ergo as her main link to the outside conflicts of the Origin system. The Perrin Sequence believed in a peaceful reform in which money was free to all. And while she believed in their cause wholeheartedly, she couldn’t just cut her ties with the Corpus as she also believed in their doctrine. It was a slippery slope. But regardless, Voxx was one of Ergo’s best assets, despite her notoriety.

 

Ending the call, Voxx made her way to the console, but before she could set course for Titania, Urance, she got another call. Not from Frohd. Not from Ergo. But from a familiar face.

 

“Voxx.”

“I know I’ve said some things- hng-  _ done _ , some things. Mistakes that’s left me crippled with decay. I know I am the last person you’d want to- hh- see, but I’m asking for your  _ mercy  _ right now. Tyl Regor’s cloning labs hold secrets. Secrets that could be the key to beridding me of this- this  _ rotting  _ flesh that plagues my thoughts and decisions. You- You wanted to help me fight this infestation, yes? Now I am giving you that chance to- to help  _ me _ . Please Voxx, won’t you give me one last chance?”

 

Voxx sat quietly at her console, staring at Alad’s pleading face. She glanced away slightly and sighed, redirecting her attention back at him.

 

“Alright, where do I need to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEN IT LEADS INTO WHERE DOES YOUR LOYALTY LIE YEET THANKS FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK


End file.
